The Universe of the Four Blades
by The Ring's Spirit
Summary: YAOI!, TasChiri, KaiRei, and others! The BladeBreakers and some of the Majestics plus the seishi are drawn into the book. A Beyblade crossover (the 1st, Ithink)
1. Remenbering

Hello every one! It's the first Beyblade AND Fushigi Yugi fanfic I write and the first fanfic I publish. I am not sure if I will continue this story because I DON'T HAVE A PLOT LINE!!! Please, if you want an update, please, review! If I don't have 5 reviews, I'll abandon this story. I'm sorry if there are some mistakes, I'm Canadian and I speak French! Read and Enjoy!!!  
  
*******  
  
The Universe of the Four Blades  
  
Houjun was a student in Hong Kong High School. He was different from the other people in his class, even from everyone in his town. He knew things others didn't. He even looked different from them.  
  
First of all, his hair was light blue NATURALLY! After that, he had that awful scar on his left eye that made him blind from this eye and he didn't even know where it came from. Then, he wore clothes that people thought were eccentrics. But he didn't thought wearing a kasa made him look strange. And his necklace, even if it was a bit attention-catching, wasn't as strange as some others had, like the one Jim had that was like Houjun's, but, instead of the little green sphere, there were skulls. Now THAT was scary!  
  
But Houjun knew he was different even mentally. Sometimes, he had flashes of things, things that were maybe, as strange as it seemed, memories of a past life. When he collected the information he got, he figured that he was a monk with special powers that were given to him as he was a Suzaku seishi, who's duty was to protect the Suzaku No Miko, the Priestess of Suzaku. He did researches about Suzaku and found that he was, in ancient China, there was a legend that Suzaku was one of the four Gods, with Seiryu, Genbu and Byakko. Each time that big trouble would arise, a miko would come to this world and summoned the Beast God. She could do this only with the help of all her seven seishi.  
  
Houjun had found the names of all the Suzaku seishi and, when he read them, memories, thousand times more vivid than the others, came to his head. Tamahome was the first seishi, a fighter in love with the miko. Hotohori, the second one, was the emperor, a sword fighter, loving the miko but not having his feelings returned. Nuriko was the third, an 18 years old boy with a supernatural strength wearing women clothes because he was in love with Hotohori. There was Tasuki in fifth, the leader of some mountain bandits that could run very fast and had a fire-throwing-tessen. Mitsukake, a healer, having lost his love, being too far away to save her, was the sixth seishi. Chiriko was the seventh one, a little 13 years old boy with a «super intelligence» that looked like a little puppy with his big eyes and pink hair.  
  
The one that the name ringed the loudest bell was Chichiri. The fourth seishi. A blue haired monk. With a scar that blinded his left eye. It was him. He was Chichiri. Him. Houjun, the funny guy with a strange look. But it was possible after all. He knew things that books could never have in them.  
  
Today, the first Saturday after school had started, Houjun, or was it Chichiri?, was trying to write down all the memories he had collected since he was 14, nearly 4 years ago! ~~Damn, time pass really quickly when you get memories of a past life when you saved a hole civilisation! Ok, what was the name of the Miko again? Oh yes, Miaka Yuki! Oh Suzaku (whydidIsaythat! Oh well, I think Chichiri already started to change the way I think and speak no da (godgodgod!)) why can't Doukun turn of the TV? Sometimes, I wonder why he acts like 13 years old instead of 17?  
  
~~Hey, wait a sec, no da! Acts like a 13 years old, pink hair that are naturals (it's him that say that no da. Oh but why a guy that like normality would dye his hair pink no da?), more smart that most of our teachers, and passionate by ancient China. Chiriko no da! Damn, I lived with another seishi for 2 years and didn't notice!~~  
  
"Hey, Houjun, come see that! They're passing a battle that isn't for a great championship! They are passing it because the World Champs are in this tournament. Some of those that are playing don't even have a bit beast!"  
  
"Coming, Ch. . . Doukun. I just have to finish my history essay n. . . "  
  
~~Suzaku, that was hard not calling him Chiriko and adding the "no da" at the end na no da! I hope he didn't noticed. Ok, I'm gonna try to think of all the things I know about the other seishi and the miko no da.  
  
~~Well, Miaka was a stomach on two legs and her best friend was the Seiryu No Miko no da. Tamahome was always fooling around with Tasuki and he was also reincarnated as. oh, I know! He's Taka Tsuknmi no da! Hotohori was the most narsissic person I've ever met and he sacrificed himself trying to kill Nakago na no da. Nuriko's best friend was Tasuki and, when he died, he took Ashitare with him, or, as he would prefer, with her. Tasuki was just so hot-headed and loved sake and. he was my LOVER!?! Ok, calm down Chichiri, you already knew for some time that you were gay, so what's the problem na no da? Ok, let's continue. Mitsukake was the calmest and most quiet of all of us, giving up on his life to save a baby girl. Chiriko was the most innocent of us all, I had started to teach him how to do magic, but he killed himself to save us from Miboshi's attack.  
  
~~Oh well, I should go to see Chiri. Doukun, must be waiting after me.~~  
  
Houjoun got out of his bedroom and went to the living room of the apartment that him and Doukun had rented near the High School. When he entered the room where Doukun was, he still couldn't believe he hadn't recognised Chiriko in Doukun. He sat on the couch beside his friend and started to watch the match that was being played. It was his favourite team, there was an American, a Russian, a Japanese and, as every thing he watched, a Chinese. They were the BladeBreakers.  
  
********  
  
Ha, ha! Cliffie! I'm a bad, bad girl!!! 


	2. Still sorry

Sorry every one, I may not be able to update before the end of the hollydays but I'll try to write the most possible so that when I come back to school. My computer is still not letting me go on Micro. Word and I just want to destroy it!!!! I want to cry Y_Y. . . 


End file.
